


Quarantine

by meletes_muse



Series: Teslen+ [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: I called her Ma’am, Multi, Teslen+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Helen and Nikola’s operation is thwarted when they come face to face with one General Samantha Carter.Stargate SG-1/Sanctuary crossover ficlet.





	Quarantine

“You understand that this area is quarantined?” The tall blonde general seemed to be losing patience, though her posture was deceptively casual.

“Yes, of course,” Helen replied, “but you see, General — ”

Apparently she didn’t see, because she held up a hand, cutting Helen off.

“Dr Magnus, I’m afraid I can’t let you and...  _Dr Tesla_ ” — the words were offered up with a disbelieving, but not unkind, quirk of the lips — “into this area. Security will be here in a few minutes to escort you back to your vehicle.”

“But General — ”

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” the woman’s long blonde pony tail swayed as she shook her head, “but that’s my final word on the matter.”

Helen opened her mouth to protest again, but the words died on her lips at the General’s raised eyebrow. She sucked in a breath, gritting her teeth, and turned her back on the infuriating woman.

“Yes, _Ma’am_ ,” she muttered, stalking back over to where Nikola was leaning casually against a pile of storage crates. He favoured her with a salacious wink.

“Oh, _behave_ , Nikola,” she rolled her eyes.

“Come now, Helen,” he purred, smoothing his hands down his suit trousers, “Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking it too.”

Helen felt her cheeks heat. If she wasn’t thinking it before, she certainly was now.

 

 

 


End file.
